


The Spn finale I wanted

by AssassinMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: Okay so I'm pissed about the finale of spn so I’m gonna write the one I wanted. Warning this might, probably, definitely will be gay.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Spn finale I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters, or anything. Also um congrats on breaking tumblr guys.  
> This is super short and not my best work but damn it I wanted a better ending. Also I’m dyslexic so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

“You can do this on your own.” Dean whispers, heaving for air. Sam looked at him, teary eyes and shook his head.

“No I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” Dean replied, heaving again. 

“But I don’t want to.” Sam whispered his voice cracking.

A flap of wings had Sam turning his head but before he could see the figure he was pushed to the ground by.

“Cas.”

The angel paid him no attention and immediately went to the older Winchester's side.

“Cas -Dean whispered- did you come to take me away?” Although the life was slowly draining out of Dean a smile grew on his lips, he could tell Cas everything. He could be with Cas in his final moments.

“Not quite Dean.” Cas whispered. Holding Dean while slowly easing him off the metal pole.

“Don’t Ca-”

“Trust me Dean, can you do that?”

Dean only nodded while wincing at the pain. Sam watched from the ground still paralysed from the angel’s appearance. But as he went to help he felt something telling him to not go there just yet.

“Cas I need to tell you something.” The Angel looked at the hunter with sad eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want him to exert himself too much.

“No I need to tell you.” Dean moved his hand to the angel’s chin and held it there. Cas stopped his movements and looked up at him, meeting Dean’s eyes Cas felt spell bound.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean smiled while closing his eyes, he could go now. He could be at peace.

“You love me, then I'm not letting you go.” A thud followed by a groan was heard as Dean’s limp body hit the ground. 

This caused Sam to get up, to hurry over. But this time Cas stopped him. Not by voicing a word but by simply radiating an energy stronger than anything Sam had ever seen.

With a simple touch to Dean’s temple all the wounds healed. The hole in his chest is gone. Dean opened his eyes, full of life and looked as Castiel who smiled. Who cried. Who couldn’t stop himself. And Dean’s eyes widened then closed when Cas kissed him.

“Dean did you mean it?” The angel asked when the two broke apart. He was glancing at Sam who looked around the barn, trying to focus on anything else.

“Of course I meant it, you idiot. I love you.” Dean stared at Cas and smiled. He was happy.

“So… Cas how did you, you know” Sam gestured at Dean causing Cas to laugh. 

“Jack owed me a few favors he said, as a thank you for being his dad.” 

“Dinner?” The older hunter asked the angel who just nodded and smiled.

“Please drop me off at the bunker first.” The younger hunter squeakd causing the angel to chuckle and the older Winchester to give him a look.

As the years passed Sam got married and had a kid. Dean and Cas adopted a kid themselves. And they continued their lives as hunters but made sure to come back alive everyday. Because now they didn’t just have to live for the world, but for their loved ones. The loved ones who waited at home.

And as the time came, as it does for all humans. Dean and Sam lay next to each other in the hospital, having their kids there with them. And as they closed their eyes a friendly face took their hands and led them to heaven, Jack. And there they lived happily ever after. Together as team free will 2.0.


End file.
